1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus for a cabin of a construction equipment, and more particularly to, a heating apparatus for a cabin of a construction equipment in which hot air ejected from an oil cooler is used for heating in winter while it is ejected out in summer to maximize cooling or heating efficiency of the cabin of the construction equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 illustrate an excavator that is a representative construction equipment. FIG. 1 is a side view illustrating a general excavator, and FIG. 2 is an arrangement view of parts provided around an engine of an excavator.
Generally, an excavator 100 includes a lower traveling structure 102, an upper swing structure 101 rotatably provided on the lower traveling structure 102, a working device 103 operationally provided above the upper swing structure 101, and a cabin 118.
An engine room 104 is provided at the rear of the upper swing part 101, and an engine 105 is provided inside the engine room 104 to drive a pump 106 and a cooling fan 108. The pump 106 is supplied with hydraulic oil from a hydraulic tank 117 and discharges the hydraulic oil to a pipe 109. The discharged hydraulic oil is input to a control valve 110. The control valve 110 discharges the hydraulic oil to an actuator 111 if necessary to drive the actuator 111.
The hydraulic oil ejected from the control valve 110 reaches high temperature as its temperature ascends. Therefore, an oil cooler 112 serves to cool the hydraulic oil of high temperature. An oil cooling fan 114 of the oil cooler 112 is driven by a driving source 115, such as a hydraulic motor or an electric motor, to cool the hydraulic oil. The hydraulic oil cooled by the oil cooler 112 returns to the hydraulic tank 117 through a pipe 116. Cooling water that cools the engine 105 flows into a radiator 113 so that cooling is performed by the cooling fan 108 driven by the engine 105.
FIG. 3 is a plane view of an excavator illustrating the state that it is provided with an oil cooler according to the related art, and FIG. 4 is a rear view of an excavator shown in FIG. 3.
The oil cooler of the excavator is provided inside one side of an automotive body 120 at the rear of the cabin 118. Air input from the outside of the automotive body 120 to the oil cooler 112 is diffused into the automotive body 120 and is finally ejected to the outside of the automotive body 120 through an air vent 120a at the upper portion of the automotive body 120. As shown, air flow inside the automotive body 120 reaches the rear side of the cabin 118. Since the air ejected from the oil cooler 112 is maintained at high temperature of 70° C., the hot air of the oil cooler 112 serves to heat the cabin 118.
The hot air of the oil cooler 112 is helpful for heating of the cabin 118 in winter. However, there exists a problem in that the hot air of the oil cooler 112 deteriorates cooling efficiency of the cabin 118 in summer.